


Date Night

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [7]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftercare, Anger, Angst and Feels, Biting, Boys Kissing, Broken Promises, Demon Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Hangover, Love/Hate, Lucifer - Freeform, Makeup Sex, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Nail Polish, Neck Kissing, Neckz 'n' Throats, Nipple Licking, POV Lucifer, Possessive Lucifer, Promises, Protective Siblings, Reconciliation Sex, Rough Kissing, Separations, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: Lucifer repeated misses Date Night with his human girlfriend Inanna
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Damn it, I think to myself. He's late AGAIN. He should have been home 4 hours ago. I know things have been hectic at RAD lately, but this is the 3rd time in a row Lucifer has missed Date Night. The whole reason we decided to have special Date Nights is because of his crazy schedule. Missing one, I can forgive...shit happens. Missing two, ok, I'm annoyed but I can forgive him because he promised it wouldn't happen again. Three times? Believe it or not, I'm conflicted. Part of me is willing to let it slide again, because it's Lucifer and I adore him. The other part of me wants to scream and throw things and ask him when I become a priority. Oh, I know he loves me, I really do...that's what makes this so infuriating. When Lucifer gets in a meeting or starts a task, he gets tunnel vision. Nothing and no one else matters until he's finished. Well, no sense in waiting any longer for him; it's almost midnight. Waiting all night for him not to show up has drained my energy...I'm going to bed. I stomp upstairs to our room, passing Satan in the hallway. "Another no show, I gather?" he quips as I pass. Without stopping, I flip him off…"Just drop it, Satan."


	2. Chapter 2

Once inside, I throw my heels across the room. Childish, yes, but it made me feel a little better. I take off my little black dress and slip into a tank top and pj shorts. I remove my makeup and comb out my hair, pulling it up into a haphazard ponytail, and climb into bed. Just as I'm drifting off to sleep, I hear the bedroom door open. Lucifer stops when he sees the lights out and me in bed. He closes the door and quietly crosses the room, where he changes into pajama pants, then gets in bed with me. "Nanna? Are you awake, baby?" I pretended to be asleep. Lucifer leans down and kisses me, but I grumble and turn away from him. "Nanna?" He tries to pull me back towards him, but I jerk away. "Just leave me alone, Lucifer." I don't have to look at him; I can sense his hurt and disappointment, but for fuck sweet sake, I'm hurt and disappointed too. "Princess, I'm sorry. I tried to leave on time, but Diavolo…" Ugh, it's always Diavolo. Don't get me wrong, I genuinely like Diavolo. He's been great since the first time I arrived in the Devildom, but sometimes he forgets that some of us have lives that don't revolve around him. "I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of excuses. Just let me go to sleep." I'm glad I'm facing away from him because my eyes are filling with tears. Lucifer sits up, stunned. "Nanna…" At my breaking point, I turn to look at him, tears streaming down my face. "I can't tell you to go to hell since we're already there, so go to the Celestial Realm! Go somewhere! Just LEAVE. ME. ALONE." I turn away from him and throw the covers over my head as I begin sobbing. Lucifer, wounded and lost, got out of bed, grabbed a t-shirt, and left.


	3. Chapter 3

I get up in the morning, debating on whether or not I really wanted to have breakfast with everyone. Thankfully Lucifer stayed away the rest of the night because I spent most of it crying. It sucks being an angry crier, but I guess it's better than committing a felony. I take a look at myself in the mirror as I get dressed. Damn, Inanna, you look like absolute shit today. My eyes are red and puffy from crying, my hair is all over the place….ah, fuck it. I take my time getting dressed in hopes that Lucifer will have already left for the day. My hopes were crushed when I saw him in his chair at the head of the table. Seven pairs of eyes turn my way, the crimson pair watching my every expression and move. I take my spot next to him, never glancing at him or acknowledging his presence. "Took ya long enough to get down here", chided Mammon. "Are ya sick or somethin'? Ya look like shit." I turn my eyes to Mammon, replying sarcastically, "Something like that. Thank you for the wonderful compliment." Mammon shrunk in his seat and studied his plate as if he were going to be quizzed on its contents. Satan was the only one who knew about my being stood up Lucifer, and couldn't wait to take a shot as his older brother…"Inanna, didn't you have plans last night? I assume that's why you're tired." Satan had an evil smirk on his face as he looked at Lucifer. "No, Satan, it was nothing important." As I spoke, I turned to look at Lucifer defiantly. We glared at each other for a few moments, neither of us wanting to back down. Lucifer abruptly gets up from the table…"All of you. It's time to go." Knowing Lucifer's tone of voice meant "don't fuck with me", the brothers all scrambled from the table. I, however, paid him no attention and continued on with my breakfast, though truth be told, I really wasn't hungry. Lucifer stood next to me, waiting for me; I acted like he wasn't there. Finally, he turned and strode out of the house furiously, slamming the door behind him. Again, yes I'm being childish, but sometimes lower tactics are needed to make a point.


	4. Chapter 4

The brothers stood around, mouths hanging open, then all eyes turned to me. "Oi! What's goin' on with you two?", asks Mammon as he comes over and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah, you could see and feel the tension between you", Belphie adds. Shaking my head, all I can say is "I don't want to talk about it." I really don't want to start crying again, but Satan, being helpful, blurts out, "Our dear brother stood her up. AGAIN." It's not a wonder nothing stays a secret in this damn house. "Ah, that explains why he slept in his study last night", Asmo says. "I just assumed he fell asleep on his paperwork again. Are you ok, kitten?" I give a half hearted chuckle…"Do I look ok?" Everyone knew better than to give me an honest answer. Beel walks over to me and gives me a bear hug. "Why don't you just stay home today? We can text you any assignments." Honestly, I have the best brothers in all the realms. "Thanks, Beel, but things are tense enough with your brother and I. I don't want to add cutting class to my offenses. You guys better get going. I'll catch up." Mammon adamantly shook his head…"Nope, I'll wait for ya. THE Great Mammon will make sure his asshole brother don't start nothin' ya today." I laughed despite myself as Mammon put his arm around me and we all headed to RAD.


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like the day would never end. Any class I had with Lucifer, he would just sit and stare at me, like he was willing me to look at him. Ok, not LIKE he was willing me, he actually was...my collar would tingle and I could hear him in my mind. "Please, Nanna. Look at me. I'm sorry you're hurting. Please don't shut me out." It took every fiber of my being not to give in. After each class, one of the brothers would get me and walk me to the next, making sure not to leave Lucifer and I alone. This infuriated Lucifer…"I want to make things right but you're so damned stubborn, Nanna. And now the others are keeping you away from me." He's right, I am being stubborn, but he should know by now that when I'm this hurt and pissed off, I CAN'T talk to him; I will end up saying things I regret. I need to cool off before I can have a rational discussion, and the only way I can do that is to keep my distance for now.


	6. Chapter 6

The next few days at the House of Lamentation were strained. The brothers walked on eggshells around Lucifer; no one knew what would set him off. I was staying in my room from when I was an exchange student, and I would pick up shifts at Hell's Kitchen just so I didn't have to be home. Tonight was my 5th night in a row working and to my surprise, Mammon walks in. "Mammon? What brings you here?" The white haired demon started shuffling his feet and wouldn't look directly at me. Oh boy...this can't be good. "Ok, why don't you have a seat. My shift is almost over; we can talk then." He   
manages to stammer "O-o-ok" before finding a seat in a corner. A few minutes later, I was done working and joined Mammon. "Ok, Mammon, out with it. What's wrong?" My first guy is fidgeting in his seat, still trying not to look at me. "MAMMON! START TALKING!" He almost falls out of his chair. "Geez, Inanna! You've spent too much time with Lucifer! Ya sound just like him!" I sigh and put my head in my hands. "Mammon, please. You obviously want to say something, so just do it." Mammon takes a deep breath and in one long, run-on sentence…"YouneedtomakeupwithLucifer."


	7. Chapter 7

Sweet Mother of all that's unholy, I need a drink. "Hold that thought, Mammon." I get up and head into the kitchen; I come back with a bottle of Demonus for him and wine for me. I open my wine and pour myself a healthy glass. I drink it down in one swallow and pour myself another. "Ok, I think I'm ready now. What's going on, Mammon?" His sapphire blue eyes are wide watching me throw back another glass of wine. "Uh, maybe you should slow down…" Nope, I need to be good and drunk to deal with things right now. I just glare at him. "Anyhow, you need to make up with Lucifer. He's miserable, and he's makin' all of us miserable too." Gulp, down goes another glass. "I know you're only workin' here so ya don't have to be at home, but ya two can't keep this up forever. Ya love him, and he loves ya too, even though he messes up sometimes." The wine is weakening my defenses, and I feel a knot forming in my throat. Mammon continues: "He thinks because he's the oldest that he's gotta be perfect at everything, all the time. The problem with that is, it's not possible, and he ends up forgettin' things here and there. Unfortunately the thing he's been forgettin' lately is you." Maybe one more glass will keep me from feeling. "And both of ya are so stubborn, ya won't give in or back down. I can see how ya ended up together...you could be the Avatar of Pride yourself." Ok, one more glass for good measure. "Are ya even listenin' to me, Inanna? Do ya realize since ya aren't home and when ya are, you're in your old room, Lucifer doesn't sleep in bed anymore? He sleeps in the study. I went in to wake him up today and he was sleepin' with one of your shirts, holdin' on to it like a kid with a teddy bear."


	8. Chapter 8

This is more than I can handle, and now I'm out of wine and I'm pretty much plastered. I start crying…"I never wanted it to end up like this. I just wanted him to know how it felt to be forgotten. I knew what I was getting myself into with him, Mammon. I didn't enter into this relationship blindly. I knew it would be difficult at times, because both of us are difficult, but to have me sitting at home for hours waiting for him and he can't take a minute to call or text me and I'm just supposed to be ok with it, that's too much. It makes me feel like I'm more of an inconvenience than his partner." Mammon takes a hold of my hand…"I get it, Inanna, but you need to tell HIM." Mammon is right; Lucifer has wanted to make up, and I'm too stubborn. I need to swallow my pride and talk to my boyfriend. "Ok, Mammon, let's go home." I stand up to take my empty glass back to the kitchen, and the bottle of wine hits me all at once. I wobble and start to fall, but Mammon catches me before I hit the floor. "I told ya to slow down." He picks me up and carries me out of Hell' s Kitchen. I'm completely passed out before we got to the House of Lamentation.


	9. Chapter 9

I have no idea what time it is when I wake up. My head is throbbing, and when I try to sit up, it feels like the bed is spinning. Oh fuck, someone kill me now. I put my head back down and open one eye...I'm in the room I share with Lucifer. How did I get here? I remember drinking with Mammon after work, him convincing me to talk to Lucifer, but nothing after that. Shit, I must have blacked out after downing that bottle of wine. I try to sit up once more...everything starts spinning again but I force myself up anyhow. Once upright, I notice I'm not alone. Lucifer is sitting in a chair, watching me. He doesn't say anything. I guess it's up to me to break the ice. "H-how long have you been sitting there?" The words come out quiet, yet gravelly...damn hangover dry mouth. Lucifer looks at me, his expression unreadable. "Since Mammon brought you home. We brought you here and I stayed all night to make sure you were ok." He pauses for a moment…"Why were you out drinking with Mammon? Is there something going on I don't know about?" What???? If my head didn't feel like a bomb about to detonate, I would have laughed my ass off. It's never been like that with Mammon, not that he hasn't tried. "Of course not, Luci." I've got to put my head back down and pray everything stops spinning again. "I picked up a shift at Hell's Kitchen last night. He came up at the end of my shift to convince me to make up with you, and I got drunk because I couldn't deal with what I was feeling. That's it." Lucifer says nothing; my stomach, however, has plenty to say. As I scramble out of bed and stumble toward the bathroom, all I can manage to say is "Oh fuck!" before the contents of my stomach come up.


	10. Chapter 10

Fuck, I hate hangovers. I hate throwing up. I hate what I've done to myself, and I hate what I've done to Lucifer. I'm hanging over the toilet in tears as my stomach continues to churn then empty itself. Without a word, Lucifer walks into the bathroom and kneels beside me. He pulls my hair back out of my face and rubs my back soothingly. When the wretching   
subsides, he finally speaks…"Are you done, Nanna?" All I can do is weakly nod my head. Lucifer stands up and heads over to the sink; he comes back to me with a glass of water to rinse my mouth with, and a wet cloth. I swish the cool, refreshing water around my mouth, spit it into the toilet, and flush. I just want to go back to bed, but I am drained. Lucifer leans down and scoops me up into his arms and carries me back to bed. He lays me down carefully, and climbs in next to me. He then takes the wet cloth and wipes my face with it before placing it on my forehead. "What am I going to do with you, Princess?"


	11. Chapter 11

It seems the proverbial ice is broken, but I don't know what to say or where to begin. "Lu-Luci?" My voice is hoarse from all the wretching I just did. He leans over and runs a thumb across my cheek. "Shhhh. Don't try to talk. There's plenty of time for that later." I take hold of his hand and press my lips to his palm…"Hold me. Please?" Lucifer gives me a soft smile as she kisses my cheek. "Anything you want, baby." Sitting next to me, he gently pulls me up so I'm lying back against his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I've missed this so much. Lucifer kisses the top of my head…"I've missed this too, Nanna." Since my throat hurts when I try to talk, I decided to communicate in another way. I take his hands in mine and use the magic of his collar to send my thoughts and feelings to him: the hurt and anger of feeling forgotten, my conversation with Mammon, still loving him regardless and not knowing how to convey everything I thought and felt to him. "Oh Nanna baby, I'm sorry…" Just then, I'm hit with a wave of thought and memories from him. Lucifer watching the clock while in a meeting, knowing I was going to be pissed because he would be late again; watching me in class, hoping I would just look at him so he knew we were ok; seeing Mammon carry me into the house, passed out, suppressing his anger at why his brother was with HIS girlfriend. "I'm...sorry...too...Luci", I manage to croak, tears welling up in my eyes again. He wraps his arms tighter around me. "We're fine, baby. We're going to be fine. Just relax and go back to sleep. I'll stay here with you." It felt like a weight was lifted off of me. I snuggled against Lucifer and we both drifted off...


	12. Chapter 12

Lucifer stayed with me as I slept off my hangover. It was nice just to cuddle with him all day; even though it had been less than a week, it felt like ages since we had been together like this. When I woke up, he was lying against me with his head on my chest, arm draped over my stomach and one of his long legs over mine. Seeing him like that, completely relaxed, brings a smile to my face. I can't imagine life without him. I run my fingers through his hair; he lets out a soft sigh as his eyes flutter open to look up at me…."Mmmmmm. Hi, Princess." Lucifer yawns and stretches, then leans up to kiss me. "Feeling better?" I stroke his cheek; he nuzzles into my palm, placing soft, sweet kisses into it. "Yes, much better." Lucifer pulls me over on to my side, so we are laying face to face…"Glad to hear that." He presses his lips to mine, placing a hand on the back of my neck to keep me in place. His kisses are soft, gentle, sweet. I hear him let out a low sigh. "It was lonely without you around." Lucifer rolls me onto my back and lies on top of me. I wrap my arms around his neck as he looks affectionately into my eyes. "I just want to stay here in bed with you forever." His kisses and touch are almost reverent, but I understand this isn't about sex...this is about intimacy and reconnecting. No, we weren't apart for that long, but it's the first time since I moved permanently to the Devildom that we spent ANY time away from each other. This is Lucifer showing me that he loves all of me: the good and the bad, the mind, the body and the soul. This is him showing me that we're better and stronger together, and we can overcome anything. We already have conquered some incredible situations. My heart is so full of love for my demon mate, it feels like it's going to burst. Our lips part, and Lucifer grins at me…"I feel the same way, Princess."


	13. Chapter 13

"Luci!! Stop tickling my feet!!!", I squeal, trying to pull my feet out of his grip. Lucifer gives a warm laugh…"Hold still, Princess. I don't want to mess up your nails." We're spending Date Night in our room. Lucifer fixed dinner and we dined in front of the fireplace. After, he drew us a luxurious bath. He wrapped me in a fluffy robe while he just slung a towel around his hips, and now we're in bed while he paints my toenails...red, of course. Lucifer drags the tip of a fingernail very softly up the bottom of my foot, causing me to kick and squirm again. "Damn it, Luci!" His mischievous grin turns to something more desirous as my wiggling causes my robe to open. I bite my bottom lip as our eyes lock, his crimson eyes now burning like embers. Letting go of my feet, he slowly climbs on top of me and finishes pulling my robe open, exposing my nakedness to him. I reach up and stroke his cheek, then place my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down to kiss me. Lucifer kisses me slowly at first, delicately pecking at my lips, then as if a fire was raging inside him, his kisses became hungry and ravenous. I sucked in the tip of his tongue as it danced with mine, eliciting a low moan from my precious demon. Lucifer bit my bottom lip, causing me to gasp and arch my back at the sweet sensation. He buries his face in my neck…"I've missed this. I've missed you, baby." He's kissing and biting my neck in between each sentence. "I was so fucking lost without you. I don't ever want us to be apart again." His words burn into my soul; I never want to be away from him either. Lucifer continues kissing and sucking and biting down to my throat, and down to my breasts. He takes one of my part nipples between his teeth and pulls at it. "Aaaaaah!" He looks up at me, eyes gleaming, as I writhe beneath him. He tweaks my other nipple with his fingers and it sends a jolt of sensation to my core. I grind my hips against him, feeling his hardness against me. One of Lucifer's hands starts roaming my body, but I take a hold of it and slide it between my legs. Still sucking on my nipples, I hear my lover let out a dirty chuckle. He slides 2 fingers inside me and moans. "Mmmmmmmm, you're so hot and wet. I love it." I reach down and remove his fingers, then take a hold of his stiffening cock and stroke it. "I need this...in me...NOW." Lucifer pushes my hand out of the way and slips inside slowly, sliding deeper in with each thrust. I wrap my legs around his hips as he takes my wrists and pins them to the bed. I grind my hips into him, perfectly in sync with his thrusting. "Oh Luci baby………", I murmur. Sweet Demon King, I love how Lucifer makes me feel, in and out of bed. We're like any other couple...we're not perfect, but we're perfect for each other. Our strengths balance out our weaknesses. And this moment, in our bed making love, is pretty damn close to perfection. "I feel the same way, Nanna. I'm yours, forever and always." My climax crashes over me like a tidal wave. His name leaves my lips like a prayer, my hips wildly bucking against him. Feeling my contractions around his cock, Lucifer cums hard with me. He growls as he explodes inside me, filling me with his seed over and over again. Once our orgasms finally subside, Lucifer collapses on me in a hot, sweaty heap. He kisses my lips and cheeks and brushes my hair out of my face. He looks at me with a broad grin on his face…"I think we need another bath."


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning when I awaken, I'm still in Lucifer's arms, our legs tangled together like vines. His chin is resting in my head, and my left hand is on the middle of his chest. I notice something that wasn't there when we went to sleep. There is a ring on my left ring finger...a silver band containing a princess cut Midnight stone, just like the one in the brooch he gave me. I'm not believing what I'm seeing. I hold my hand up, turning it in different directions to make sure I'm not imagining things. "Do you like it, Princess?" I look up at Lucifer, who is looking back at me with those amazing crimson eyes, soft and full of adoration. "Wh-what is this, Luci?" Lucifer smirks and gives me a quick kiss. "It's not what you think. Not exactly, that is." Ok, now I'm confused, and it must show on my face; Lucifer just chuckles. "It's a promise ring. It's my promise to you that I will put you first, that I will do everything within my power to keep you safe, that I will do anything and everything to take care of you, and that I will love and cherish you for time immemorial." I just stare at him, wide-eyed and speechless. "Nanna? Please say something." My mouth opens and closes, but words fail to form. I finally manage to make a coherent sentence. "Luci, I love it. I really do. Thank you, baby." I lean up and kiss him. Lucifer takes my hand and kisses the ring. "I love you. Truly and deeply."


	15. Epilogue: Lucifer's POV

I knew when I saw that midnight stone ring in the window at Hocus Pocus, I had to buy it for Inanna. The days we were apart were devastating. It felt like a piece of me was dying. Of course, I couldn't let anyone else know that, so I tried to maintain a business as usual facade. When I saw Mammon carrying her in his arms, passed out, my heart sank. Was she really that angry that she would take off with my brother? I knew deep down she would never cheat on me with Mammon or anyone, but the thought still crossed my mind. I hated seeing her like that; I needed to make sure she would be ok...that WE would be ok. The look on her face when she saw the ring on her finger proved it to me. I meant every promise I gave her. I just hope she isn't too disappointed that it isn't an engagement ring. To me, all an engagement ring is for is to show a lady is no longer looking for a suitor. Everyone in the Devildom knows Inanna is mine. And as far as I'm concerned, our first night together, when she made a pact with me and I told her no one else would have her, was our engagement....


End file.
